WWE Wrestler in love with the new diva
by Mysteriogirl96
Summary: love is always hard to find for this 26 year-old girl. but once she meets Evan what will happen? Evan/OC and more wrestlers and divas
1. first meet

_**Chap 1- Meeting a Wrestler, Meeting a Diva**_

_**Codie's POV**_

"Honey wake up" said the mother

"5 more minutes please" said the sleepy girl lying in bed

"Sweetie please get up because you're going to meet Rob's son"

"Fine" I groaned as I got up. I quickly took a shower and got dress

"Thank you now let's go"

We arrived at the place where I'm meeting my mum's friend's son and this ought to be good. I sat down listening to my Ipod we I saw this Brunette, 5 feet 9, guy who smiled at me but I just sat back and listen to my Ipod

"Codie take those headphones out of your ears please"

"Then how am I going to listen to my music?"

"Codie, stop being a smartass"

Matt sat there and chuckles

"What are you chuckling about" I gave him an evil look

"Nothing" he stopped as soon as he saw the eyes

"I'm taking a walk" gets up and about to walk off

"Honey, please take Matt so you can get to know each other"

"Fine, come on duffus" smirks and walks off

"Hey, wait up" runs after her

_**Matt's POV**_  
>In a week coming I won't see her unless I take her on tour, but I' not sure if her mum except that, I just want to get to know her first, that's all.<p>

"So do you have work?" I asked

"Yeah but I'm starting next week"

"Where are you working?"

"_Oh god please don't ask that you'll think I'm weird" _I thought "Um a Diva"

"As in a WWE Diva?" I asked confused

"Yeah, I'm starting next week and you'll think I'm nuts" Codie said whilst looking down

"Why would you think that I'll think your nuts?"

"Because wrestling is for guys, but when I started watching wrestling and I saw China became the first ever female Intercontinental Champion, I said to myself I want to do this Diva wrestling and that's what my goal was, and I was doing Female UFC and someone put it on YouTube and I'm guessing Vince seen it"

"Well if you wanna know what I do I'm a Raw wrestler"

"Well I'll see you at Raw next week then, or if you wanna hang this week, call me or txt" writes her number on his hand

"wait, what time is your plane flight?"

"8 pm, u?" Cody replayed and asked

"Same time, what sit?"

"14c"

"14b"

"I' guessing that we have the same hotel room too, meh, I'll see you around Matt" runs off

"yeah I'll see yeah around" smiles to himself and puts her number in his phone

_**Codie's POV  
><strong>_"Mami I'm home" I walked through the door

"Hey Honey, how was it?"

"Good, I found out what Matt does for a living" "sits on the stall at the kitchen counter

"what does her do?"

"he's a WWE wrestler; he wrestles on Raw, the same place as me next week"

"that's nice darling, well you better pack, and I'll call you when tea's ready"

"okay mami" runs up stairs and starts pack then her phone plays 'Lolli, Lolli, Lolli (pop that body) by three 6 Mafia "Hello?" I answered my phone

"hey Codie, It's Matt"

"Oh hey Matt, I was just in the middle of packing, you should too" get's her suite case down but screams and fall off the bed "Oww"

"what the hell happen?"

"I feel off the bed whilst getting my suite case down from on top of the wardrobe, Oww" I whined

"do you want me to come over and help?"

"no I'm capable of doing it"

"Codie Tea's ready" calling from the kitchen

"well I better go and eat tea before my mum go skits"

"alright, bye"

"bye" they both hanged up and then I ran down stairs "hey mum"

"hey what was that big bang?"

"Oh I was on the phone with Matt and I was trying to get my suite case down from the wardrobe and I feel off the bed"

"okay, well eat up and finish packing"

"yes mum" starts eating "I'll be packing then I'll go to bed and tomorrow I'm going out with the girls"

"okay sweetheart"

**The Next Day**

"Hey Sammy, KK" I said with excitement

"Hey girl, in 1 days time you will be on a flight on you way to becoming a WWE Diva" Sammy said with a smile

"yeah, yeah. Now can we got get a Boost Juice and got coz my feet hurt" KK complained

"yes we can and I have to finish packing"

"that's right, we're helping"

"fine come on"

**At Codie's**  
>"Mami, we're going to be in my room"<p>

"Okay"

They run up to her room and start packing again and laughing and talking, then my phone rang, I smiled because I know that ring tone

"hey stranger"

"hey, let me guess still packing?"

"only the make-up and girly stuff"

"I didn't need to know the second one"

"hey you asked"

"hey Codie, can I have this" KK asked

"No, sorry Matt I got to go, I'll talk to you tomorrow"

"okay I got to finish packing as well, bye… oh wait"

"yeah?"

"Lolli, Lolli, Lolli, lolli let me see you pop that body"

"shut up, and finish packing"

"bye" Matt laughs

"bye" hangs up "anyways, no you can't have that. You can have this one"

"Yeah, wait who's Matt?"

"I guy I meet yesterday"

"okay" said Sammy "you like this dude, don't you?"

"No" Codie tried to hide it.

"Bullshit, Codie and Matt sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G, first comes love, then comes marrage, then comes the baby in the baby carrage" both girls sang.

"You girls suck" Codie laughed and throw a pillow at them.


	2. on her way to the WWE and love?

**Chap 2- On my way to be WWE Diva**

_**Matt's POV**_

I saw Codie so I walked over, man she gets more beautiful every time I see her

"Jacob, leave me alone"

"Now why would I leave you alone, you might get lonely"

"seriously Jacob, you don't want to mess with me"

"why's that?"

"this" kicks him in the face

"you Bitch, no wonder no guy wants you"

"no wonder no girl wants you"

"dude, leave her alone" I said

"dude back off"

"NO You're the one who needs to back off"

"whatever" Jacob walks off

"thanks Matt" hugs him

"come on we have a flight to catch" putting his arm around on my shoulder

_**On the plane**_

_**Codie's PVO**_

I'm listening to my Ipod whilst on the computer, I'm on Facebook talking to Sammy and KK, I was chuckle because Sammy tripped going up the stairs at school on her way to class, then Matt sat down next to me and I turned my head and smiled at him and looked back at the computer screen.

"Peanut?" Matt offered me

"no thanks" smiles and puts my laptop away and tries to go to sleep

"you can lean on my shoulder" Evan offered

"thanks"

_**At the arena**_

"Hey Ev" the guys said at one

"Hey guys, guys this is Codie she's new here and I want you to make her welcome, in the mean time I got to see Vince about something"

"But…"

"don't worry Codie I'll be back" smirks and walk out

I turned around and shows them a nervous smile

"Hi Codie, I'm Kofi, this is JTG, Shad, MVP, Matt, Jeff, RVD, Rey, John Cena, Kane, The Undertaker, Hunter aka Triple H, Shawn, Mark Henry, Big Show, R-Truth…"

"Sorry Kofi but I have to do this, DH, TYSON" runs and jumps

"Wow hey cuz" DH catches her and hugs her

"Hey Codie, where's my hug" Tyson pouts

"Oh sorry" hugs Tyson

"Wait, how do you guys know each other?" Rey ask as well as confused

"DH is my cousins on my mother's side and Tyson is a brother figure to me" Codie replied

"wow how's the hottie?" JM asks smirking at me

"A girl you don't wanna mess with" Tyson says to the guy in the furry coat

"and why's that" getting in my face

I pushed him back he took a swing, I did a back bend and kicked him on the way up to a hand stand and on my feet

"that's probley why" I said "oh and no need to impress my coz I'm not impressed that you got taken down by me… a girl" I just had to add on.

Lay-Cool walked in with Jillian

"wow, who's the newbie?" Michelle asked Layla

"I don't know, but when we walked in it smelt like someone's vomit" Layla answered

"the only thing that smells in here is a cow, so someone really needs a new name, maybe, Lay-Moo no not even oh how about Lay-Cow"

"you going to take that back newbie?" Lay-Cool get's in my face

"umm should I?"

"look Layla don't take this the wrong why but you need to get your lil bitch and go and Michelle you need a breath mint coz your breath smells like cat food"

Lay-Cool re-named Lay-Cow grasp and ran out, Jillian just looks at my

"don't sing, you horrible"

Jillian runs out, and then Matt walks in

"why did Jillian and Lay-Cool ran out of here like a couple of seared cats?" Evan asked the locker room

"um…" the hold locker room went

Codie was trying to sneak out but…

"Codie what did you do?"

"nothing" I just walked out to Vince office

"Codie, gave Lay-Cool and new name" Shad caved

"and that would be"

"Lay-Cool to Lay-Cow" David caved in also

"And she told Jillian that she sucked at singing" Tyson caved

"dude, are you serious" Matt was shocked

"yeah, we're serious" Jeff said in disbelief

_**In Vince's Office**_**  
><strong>I knock on his door so I can go in and find out who I'm fight against

"Come in" Vince called out

I walked in

"I'm just here to find out who I'm fighting"

"oh, it's not just a match; it's an inergender you'll be facing Michelle McCool & Zack Ryder, your going to find a partner, that's all"

I was think _FUCK who am I going to pick to be my partner for tonight's match, oh hang on _I ran to the men's locker room and knocked on the door

"I got it" Shad opened the door "oh hey Codie, what can the men do for you?"

"first of all can I come in and then I'll tell yous"

"sure" opens the door wider

I walked in and stood on a chair, the guys are so noisy

"YO, GUYS LISTEN UP WHO WANT TO BE MY PARTNER TONIGHT FACING MICHELLE McCOOL AND ZACK RYDER?" I was hoping to get someone

"I'll do it, what type of match?" Kofi asked

"inergender match" I said looking nervously

"oh sorry Codie I'm out" Kofi said disappointedly

"I'll do it" The Undertaker steps forward

"thank you Taker" sigh of relief

The person said Codie your up in 20 minutes

"Thanks" I said nervously "oh I can't do this now"

"Yes you can I'll be there and you have the guys back here and Natalya here" The Undertaker says to comfort me

"Okay, let's go"

I walked out and the Undertaker followed

"Dude, your puppy love and this is not like you, go wish her good luck" Natalya pushes him to the door

"I will" He ran out and called out "CODIE, WAIT UP"

I turned around and saw Evan running towards me and I said "I'll be right there" to the Undertaker

"Okay, I'll be waiting and don't be long coz we're on in 5 minutes"

"What's up Ev?"

"I just wanna wish you good luck in you match tonight"

Evan said it and he kissed me on the check so I hugged him and said "I can't does this not without you"

"Here have this" He gave me his arm thingy

"Thank you" I gave him a quick peek on the lips and ran to The Undertaker

"This match is an Inergender Match" Michelle McCool's music played, the crowd booed like crazy "First from Palatka, Fla. Michelle McCool" Then Zack Ryder's music, the crowed was you suck "And her partner from Long Island, N.Y. Zack Ryder" My music came on and my theme song is 'Don't Cha by The Pussycat dolls' "Making her debut match here tonight on Raw Is and she is from St. Louis, Missouri Codie and her partner tonight from Death Valley, The Undertaker" The crowed had signs saying "17-0" and I have this felling that we are going to win this.

About 5 minutes into the match Zack and The undertaker was in the ring, Undertaker clotheslined Zack over the top and tagged me in. so I knocked Michelle off the apron she hit the floor hard, Zack got in the ring and taking swings at me but I kicked him a couple of times, and I climb to the top rope and performed a high flying move but different, it was a high fly swinging neckbraker, I covered me and 1…2…3. "Here are your winners the undertaker and Codie" Lillian announced to the WWE Unnerves. The Undertaker lift me to his shoulders and we went backstage.

"Wow Codie, you were amazing out there" Natalya Hugged me in congratulations

"Thanks Nattie" Hugs back

This win made me feel amazing, but then I got a phone call from Smackdown so I put it on loud speaker

"Teddy I'm not going to ask her, just because she bet a male" Vikki said

"Look, nothing personal but I'm not joining Smackdown because I don't want a cow has my boss, you got it"

Vikki screamed "do you know who I am?"

"Yeah I do, you need to retire"

"And that's the truth, and nothing but the truth" Truth said helping me out

And I just hanged up, that was the best feeling ever

"Hey you, you never told me that you were a high fly" Evan Hugged me

"There's a lot you don't know about me" I smiled at him

"Who wants to celebrate?" Shad asking everyone

All of us cheered

_**At the hotel bar**_**  
><strong>"So Codie, how did you get into wrestling?" Nattie asked

"Well… watch, Bret Hart, Goldberg, Stone Cold, Lita, Trish, back when I was 12 and I made a goal and I stuck to it and I'm here right now"

Evan hugged me "I'm proud of you"

"Oh and if this doesn't work out, I've got my singing to do" took a mouth full of her drink

"You sing?" JTG and Shad asked because I didn't know I sing

"Yeah for 4 years now"

"Can you give us a lil taste" Ty asked

"Sure"

I started to sing and dance to Christina Aguilera – Dirty _Ah, dirty (dirty)____  
><span>__Filthy (filthy)____  
><span>__Nasty (Christina), you nasty (yeah)____  
><span>__Too dirty to clean my act up____  
><span>__If you ain't dirty____  
><span>__you ain't here to party (woo!)_____

___Ladies (move)____  
><span>__Gentlemen (move)____  
><span>__Somebody ring the alarm____  
><span>__A fire on the roof____  
><span>__Ring the alarm (and I'm throwing' elbows) [7x]_____

_Oh, I'm overdue____  
><span>__Give me some room____  
><span>__I'm coming through____  
><span>__Paid my dues____  
><span>__In the mood____  
><span>__Me and the girls gonna shake the room_____

_DJ's spinning (show your hands)____  
><span>__Let's get dirty (that's my jam)____  
><span>__I need that, uh, to get me off____  
><span>__Sweat until my clothes come off_____

_It's explosive, speakers are pumping (oh)____  
><span>__Still jumping, six in the morning____  
><span>__Table dancing, glasses are mashing (oh)____  
><span>__No question, time for some action_____

_Temperature's up (can you feel it)____  
><span>__About to erupt____  
><span>__Gonna get my girls____  
><span>__Get your boys____  
><span>__Gonna make some noise_____

_Wanna get rowdy____  
><span>__Gonna get a little unruly____  
><span>__Get it fired up in a hurry____  
><span>__Wanna get dirty____  
><span>__It's about time that I came to start the party____  
><span>__Sweat dripping over my body____  
><span>__Dancing getting just a little naughty____  
><span>__Wanna get dirty____  
><span>__It's about time for my arrival_____

_Ah, heat is up____  
><span>__So ladies, fellas____  
><span>__Drop your cups____  
><span>__Body's hot____  
><span>__Front to back____  
><span>__Now move your ass____  
><span>__I like that_____

_Tight hip huggers (low for sure)____  
><span>__Shake a little something' (on the floor)____  
><span>__I need that, uh, to get me off____  
><span>__Sweat until my clothes come off_____

_Let's get open, cause a commotion (ooh oh)____  
><span>__We're still going, eight in the morning____  
><span>__There's no stopping, we keep it popping (oh)____  
><span>__Hot rocking, everyone's talking_____

_Give all you got (give it to me)____  
><span>__Just hit the spot____  
><span>__Gonna get my girls____  
><span>__Get your boys____  
><span>__Gonna make some noise_____

_Rowdy____  
><span>__Gonna get a little unruly____  
><span>__Get it fired up in a hurry____  
><span>__Wanna get dirty____  
><span>__It's about time that I came to start the party____  
><span>__Ooh sweat dripping over my body____  
><span>__Dancing getting just a little naughty____  
><span>__Wanna get dirty (oh, oh)____  
><span>__It's about time for my arrival_____

_Here it comes, it's the one____  
><span>__You've been waiting on____  
><span>__Get up, get it up____  
><span>__Yup, that's what's up____  
><span>__Giving just what you want____  
><span>__To the maximum____  
><span>__Uh oh, here we go (here we go)_____

_You can tell when the music____  
><span>__Starts to drop____  
><span>__That's when we take it____  
><span>__To the parking lot____  
><span>__And I bet you somebody's____  
><span>__Gonna call the cops____  
><span>__Uh oh's, here we go's (here we go)_____

_Oohh ooh oh, yeah yeah..._____

_[Redman:]____  
><span>__Yo, hot damn, Doc a jam like a summer show____  
><span>__I keep my car looking like a crash dummy drove____  
><span>__My gear look like the bank got my money froze____  
><span>__For dead presidents I pimp like Huddy roll____  
><span>__Doc the one that excite ya divas (ow!)____  
><span>__If the media shine____  
><span>__I'm shining with both of the sleeves up____  
><span>__Yo Christina, better hop in here____  
><span>__My block live and in color, like Rodman hair (yeah)____  
><span>__The club is packed, the bar is filled____  
><span>__I'm waiting for sister to act, like Lauryn Hill____  
><span>__Frankly, it's a rap, no bargain deals____  
><span>__I drive a four wheel ride with foreign wheels____  
><span>__Throw it up____  
><span>__Baby it's brick city, you heard of that____  
><span>__We blessed, and hung low, like Bernie Mac____  
><span>__Dogs, let 'em out, women, let 'em in____  
><span>__It's like I'm ODB, the way I'm freaking_____

_Wanna get rowdy (rowdy, yeah)____  
><span>__Gonna get a little unruly (ruly)____  
><span>__Get it fired up in a hurry (hurry)____  
><span>__Wanna get dirty____  
><span>__It's about time that I came to start the party (party)____  
><span>__Sweat dripping over my body (body)____  
><span>__Dancing getting just a little naughty____  
><span>__Wanna get dirty____  
><span>__It's about time for my arrival_____

_Rowdy____  
><span>__Gonna get a little unruly____  
><span>__(Ooh oh)____  
><span>__Get it fired up in a hurry____  
><span>__(Ooh oh)____  
><span>__Wanna get dirty____  
><span>__It's about time that I came to start the party____  
><span>__Ooh sweat dripping over my body____  
><span>__Dancing getting just a little naughty____  
><span>__Wanna get dirty____  
><span>__It's about time for my arrival_____

_Rowdy____  
><span>__Gonna get a little unruly____  
><span>__Get it fired up in a hurry____  
><span>__Wanna get dirty____  
><span>__It's about time that I came to start the party____  
><span>__Sweat dripping over my body____  
><span>__Dance and getting just a little naughty____  
><span>__Wanna get dirty____  
><span>__It's about time for my arrival_____

_Uh, what_

"Wow, nice work hottie" Miz smirking whilst looking up and down at me checking me out

"Miz, you got to stop doing that coz that's getting on my…" I said

"Let me finish that for you, on your sexy side" Miz said the wrong thing  
>I faked liking him so I started flirting with him<p>

"You read my mind" I started to back him up to his table and took his drink and tips it all of him "Have a nice night Miz"

"Ugh, I hate girls like that" Miz said to his group

"Whatever" I walked off

I walked back to me group and sat next to Evan and Nattie

"Ugh" I bang my head in the table and I sacred JTG

Everyone laughed and I looked up "what happened?"

"You sacred JTG" Evan answered my question

"You're not a bad singer and dancer" RVD said to me

Everyone agrees


End file.
